


Caught in a Storm

by Sutaoris



Series: Bloodlines [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Pining, Prophetic Visions, Some Humor, Vampires, Violence, vtmb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: "This is set in the 'Bloodlines' universe, and can be read as a stand alone.But there are many references to the other works in this series."How vampire's Jongdae and Luhan met and got together. (Also Five times Jongdae had Luhan, and one time Luhan had Jongdae.)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Lu Han
Series: Bloodlines [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Caught in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody asked, but here is Another work loosely based on the world from Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. I hope this is enjoyable, I liked writing it but I don't know how other will feel.

_“The Rustling robes of the Reaper.”_

The voice was barely above a whisper, lurking somewhere in the back of his mind. It brought no surprise or discomfort for the vampire, the voice had been there since the start, guiding him when needed, filling the silence when the emptiness grew to be too much. On occasion there would be more than one, whispering in tandem there warnings. The more there were, the more important the message was. But more voices only brought more complicated messages. The blessing, or was it curse, of the Malkavian vampires.

_“A dark light from your death."_

Jongdae began to quicken his walking pace, weaving his way through the alley littered with empty crates and abandoned items. There was little light to guide his path, only an old flickering light hanging above the door that lead to a place of undesirables. Another night, he could test the waters of the establishment, but tonight there was something more urgent in his head.

Before him, the alley split making two more paths to choose from. The one to his left felt right, and Jongdae altered his walking direction to follow his gut. In this section, the alley grew wider, soon leading to a wide area with no further exits. A dead end in more ways than one. 

_“The gift needs wrapping.”_

Someone was there, attempting to hide beneath one of the wooden crates filling the space. A storage area perhaps, for the local business he had just passed. His fellow kin remained motionless, giving no clue to him being there. There would be no breath, no heartbeat to be heard. Any other would have missed his presence, but Jongdae had his voice’s wisdom. As footsteps made their way down the alley, he quickly moved to sit on the crate the other was in.

“Excuse me.” A gruff voice left the man who appeared in Jongdae line of vision. He was large, much taller in build them himself, what little exposed skin he had carved with the art of scars. Upon him were the weapons of his trade, tools that Jondae had unfortunately had the displeasure of interacting with before.The poor thing didn’t notice Jongdae nature.

“I’m looking for a friend of mine, He seems to be lost. Last time I saw him he was around here.” The man said, his eyes searching the area. One of the voices laughed as another hissed, before both chimed in at the sametime _"Those lips bleed a putrid poison."_ Jongdae frowned at the man. _“The deer dances away from the wolf.”_

“I have seen no man.” Jongdae said, his voice singing the answer. “Perhaps your friend is in another realm.”

The man frowned at Jongdae, his eyes narrowing. It didn’t take long for him to catch on and figure out what Jongdae was. He took a few steps forward, sliding his hand to his belt where his weapon hung. As subtle as he tried to be, Jongdae’s perception was too good for him to miss the small movements. And unfortunately for the other, Jongdae held no fear of the wolf either.

The hunter didn’t stand a chance. The moment he tried to draw his weapon Jongdae tore into him, ripping his throat open in one fluid motion. Blood cascade from the open wound, the man flopping to the ground. He wasn’t dead yet, but it wouldn’t take long for him to bleed out, wasting the precious nectar flowing from him onto the dirt ground. 

Jongdae brought his bloodied hand to his mouth, licking it. The substance tasted disgusting, quickly causing him to spit it out with a whine. The human had consumed something recently, tainting his blood and making it undesirable. Despite that, his body shook ever so slightly with want, craving the substance. Blood was such a wonderful thing, yet the stupid thing had poisned it.

Luckily for Jongdae, he had enough self control to not try to consume the tainted blood again, instead turning his focus back to the crate. Oddly, the voices had gone quiet, not uttering a single word. Jongdae slip off the crate, before turning and opening the top. 

Inside was the most wonderous looking creature Jongdae had ever seen, and one of the two he would meet over time. The spider would come later, much later then the deer it would seem. 

\-----

“My name is Luhan.” The deer said with a hint of agitation to his voice. Many nights had passed since their first meeting, and they had managed to once again to meet much to Jongdae's joy. 

“Okay, my deer.” Jongdae said, his voice high pitched and melodic. Luhan let out a sigh, increasing walking speed to be right next to the younger vampire. The older was getting more frustrated, but Jongdae didn’t understand why. They were having a wonderful time traveling together to Jongdae next escapade; and abandoned apartment building in the worse off part of town. There was just something about buildings left behind that interested Jongdae, and he wasn’t one to hold back when he wanted to do something.

 _“The night trembles with sadness.”_ The voice whispered in his ear. There had been a lack of voices since Luhan and joined him once again. Jongdae had started to wonder if the older could do some sort of magic to force them out. If that was so, he wasn’t sure he could spend too much time around Luhan; it was tremendously lonely without them. Then again, if the deer provided good company, he could stand their absence a bit longer.

This time, Jongdae wasn’t certain what the voice was getting at, but his gut told him to look up. The night sky was garnished with thin clouds, clouds that had not been there in the slightest only an hour prior. He could only guess the sky would soon weep its tears and spread its sorrow to those beneath it. Jongdae didn’t mind water, but he couldn’t say the same for his friend.

“Stop calling me that, We barely know each other.” Luhan sighed out. Jongdae stopped in his tracks, not because of the statement, but due to the fact they had arrived in front of the building he wished to enter. 

“Would you prefer if I called you Fawn or Buck? Doe has a pretty sound to it too.” Jongdae asked, breaking the lock chained to the gate blocking the front door. Behind him Luhan made a noise, and Jongdae felt himself being turned around.

“Seriously? You mean this whole time you have been referring to me as the animal?” At the others remark, Jongdae nodded, removing himself from the elders grip and popping open the door. A scent of dust filled the air, Jongdae regretting his choice of breathing to pass the human eye. The air made his throat feel uncomfortable, bringing a scratchy dryness that often equated to the need for substance. If he were so lucky, there was a chance a delicious morsel could be hidden in the building, living in the condemned zone thinking none would come in.

 _“The two moons have started to align.”_

He took a few steps in, looking back to see Luhan still standing in the doorway. A look of apprehension was worn on the others face, his eyes darting around the small entry. Jongdae smiled, offering a hand towards the other. An invitation to join him, to take a risk and explore something new.

\------

“You really live like this?” Luhan asked, looking around Jongdae humble abode as the younger lead him into his apartment.. It wasn’t anything impressive, a basic studio apartment decorated by the influence of the voices of his mind. A colorful mess of bright colors contrasting against dark furniture, walls decorated with drawings he had done during particularly loud times. Random objects he had collected in his travels covered most surfaces, the bed being a particularly popular victim. There was no use for his bed, so Jongdae couldn’t be bothered to not use it as a self of sorts. 

The deer seemed particularly interested in the art. It looked messy and abstract, yet they meant something to Jongdae. The elders eyes wandered down the walls as he drifted around The space, trying to be careful in avoiding Jongdae collection. The scene was so correct, Lulu fitting right into the space with how out of place he looked. _“Like art, Like life.”_

He stopped in front of a particularly messy section, one of the areas Jongdae only filled one particular time. Interwoven between scenes were 12 faces, most of which he had yet to meet. Each piece had its own distinct style, yet all drawn in such a way none had yet to see them as faces. His favorite piece had to be the right middle, face made of blue water colors he had flicked on the wall over and over until the face had surfaced from the waves. The colors had dripped down, stopping in a perfect circle around the next face, a black in white charcoal drawing that had been done over and over again, Jongdae still unsatisfied with the result. The drawing looked more like two black eyes than anything, contrasting greatly to the peace at the top that looked more like a dragon. 

Jongdae walked over, brushing his hand over another unfinished piece. It looked like a tree, but picking up a piece of chalk he understood it wasn’t a tree, it was simply missing it’s friend. His hand began to move on it’s own, drawing a twin tree next to it, his mind going blank as he did so. Something in the back of his mind registered Lulu saying something, but he wasn’t there enough to understand.

By the time Jongdae’s mind returned, the tree now had a friend, their roots tangled together in a mass below, forming a more clear shape of a face. The trees now looked more like little antlers atop his deer friends head. This piece was meant to be his new friend.

“It looks just like Lulu.” Jongdae said, smiling and looking to the elder. The other kin looked surprised, moving forward to inspect the art further. He studied the image, his expression unreadable.

Jondgae didn’t like that, not understanding what the other was feeling. It left him feeling vulnerable, like the other didn’t like it. He listened closely, desperate for the voices to fill the silence. His mind started to draw the worst conclusions. Silence was the enemy, making him feel alone and unwanted. Leaving the young to feel abandoned once more like so long ago. The master, leaving him on bench with lase promises of return. The waiting until the sun started to rise, prickling his skin and causing his first pain of new life. Burn marks that were still there if you looked, light but enough to serve as a reminder. 

The voices remained hidden, leaving him alone with his silent cries. He could reach out, make himself known, but something pushed him back. As much as he felt as if he knew the other, the elder still acted distant at times, he wasn’t a fan of skinship or praise. Tears sprung from his eyes, silently slipping down his face and the deer continued to look at the art silently. He was completely oblivious to the emotional storm the other was having internally. 

“I like it, though I still don’t get the deer-” Luhan froze in place upon noticing the others silent tears. Jongdae continued to cry silently, gripping the chalk piece tightly in his hand. In his sorrow, he couldn’t comprehend the other’s words, the praise of his work. His vision was blurring, everything going out of focus. Luhan was no more. The art was no more. The mess of his apartment was no more. All he could see was a storm raging before him, engulfing the space. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the crack of lighting was heard, but not to be seen. Images flashed before his eyes, the water weeping over loss, the wind searching for those lost. The light dimming, begging for encouragement. Pain amplified in him, feeling the sorrows of the others trapped in the storm. 

Something warm encompassed him, and soon the storm faded and Jongdae was brought back to his apartment. Luhan no longer stood before him, but behind him, arms wrapped around him as he said things of comfort to him. It brought comfort, and the tears started to slow. It felt as if the playing field was starting to become more even.

\--------

Luhan started to spend more time in Jongdae's home, bringing joy to the younger. Even with the other cleaning up the place, moving the around and bringing in shelving for proper storage of Jongdae collection. Although he was a fan of the chaos, he had to admit it did look nicer to have more organization to the items. And Luhan was nice enough to allow Jongdae to pick what went where, as long as it was stored somewhere appropriate. 

Although the bed being clear was a bit odd. There was no use of it for him, he didn’t sleep. It had been there when he had moved in, so he had just used it for displaying things. Now that it was free, he thought it would be best to remove it. 

“Why waste a perfectly good bed. Keep it, I’ll use it.” Luhan offered, setting the pillows at the head of the bed. The larger pink pillow slipped down slightly, pushing the smaller yellow one closer to the edge. Both clashed with the striped bed sheets, but Jongdae found the clashing charming. “This is actually a pretty good quality bed, I can’t believe you don’t use it for anything.”

“You sleep?” Jongdae asked, readjusting the pillows. He wasn’t a fan of their placement, swapping their places and tilting them slightly. As a bonus, the pink one didn’t slip. Luhan rolled his eyes, but made no attempts to move them again. This wasn’t his home, he could only change things so much.

“Yeah, I do sleep. It’s a good way to pass time.” Luhan answered, his attention drifting to the table. The surface was covered in random books that needed to be placed on the shelf. He picked up a few. “And beds are good for more then sleeping.” Jongdae frowned in thought.

“You want to have sex with people on my bed?”

Luhan dropped the books in his hands, snapping his head to stare at Jongdae like he had suggested something forbidden. But sex wasn’t something uncommon with vampires, hell, he was certain there was a type that thrived off of it. He had had relations in the past, finding them very enjoyable. Feeding while doing the act was particularly exhilarating. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Luhan squeaked out, fumbling to pick the books back up. “Bed’s can be used as seating. Or Just to relax.” He clearly wasn’t used to talking about such things, which Jongdae couldn’t help but find cute. 

Without much thought Jongdae moved forward, wrapping himself around the other. “Does talking about sex make you uncomfortable. I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable. But I really love sex, and I’m not ashamed.” Luhan stiffened under his touch, although it wasn't due to discomfort. It felt more like hesitation, confusion. As if the other was debating on what move he should make next.

“You can talk about whatever you want. I don’t mind.” Luhan said, getting a smile from Jongdae. The younger planted a soft kiss on the others face, before slipping away to the bookshelf to move around the stuff Luhan had already placed. He disliked how uniform it looked, he wanted it to look a bit more random. 

He missed the smile that formed on the elders face as his fingers brushed over where the other had kissed.

\----

Food had not really been a topic they talked about, despite them both eating the same. The more Jongdae bothered Luhan, the less time he had to eat, Which was starting to be a problem. Jongdae loved the sweet nectar of life, the feel, the scent, the taste. It made him feel alive, fulfilled, made the chaos of his mind a bit more clear to himself. 

But now, Jongdae was hungry. 

He needed blood, craved its taste. But here he was, trapped in the arms of a sleeping Luhan. When Jongae had ran into and requested for the other to come over and see one of the finished faces in his collection, he hadn’t intended to keep the other around. But they had so easily slipped into conversation, ending with Luhan wanting to rest. Who was Jongdae to say no.

Carefully he tried to slip out of the others grip, the Luhan had a firm hold, locking him in place. But Jongdae's hunger grew, his throat growing dry as a knot started to twist in his stomach. He started to become widely aware of the footsteps down the hall, someone heading down the stairs. Another set was pacing the hall, breathing heavily in an upset manner and they muttered curses to themselves. 

Jongdae started to strain against Luhan grip, letting out a whine. With a bit of effort, he managed to pry himself free, stumbling off the bed and towards the door. Just sensing the person in the hall made his hunger grow along with his desperation. His body shook in anticipation as his hand wrapped around the handle, swinging it open a bit too wildly. It slammed into the wall, starling the woman pacing the hallway. She looked at Jongdae, a dirty look on her face. She saw him as nothing more than a creep.

Normally Jongdae would think things through. This woman could have been his neighbor, why else would be pacing the hallway. People would notice if she was gone, or she could point out Jongdae as the one who had attacked her.

But Jongdae's Brain had gotten muddled due to hunger. 

With moments he was upon her, fangs digging into her throat as he muffled her surprised scream. Blood flowed freely from the bite, Jongdae practically moaning and he drank the substance. He licked and sucked at the wound, making a bloody mess with how uncoordinated he was. If anyone were to walk up the stairs or exit their room Jongdae would be doomed, but he didn’t care.

“Jongdae, fuck.” Luhan’s voice called through his haze, followed by a strong grip prying him away from his food. He vaguely registered the other vampire, licking the blood off his own lips. More, he needed much more. This wasn’t enough. He tried to shake his head free from the grip to go back to drinking, but Luhan turned out to be very strong. 

Jongdae felt himself be picked up and placed over Luhan’s shoulder, the elder carrying him back to the apartment. He let out a loud whine, wiggling in the other grip. “Food.” He said, smacking luhan’s back. “I need food.”

Luhan dumped Jongdae onto the bed, vanishing for a moment and returning with a blood pack. “Drink this while I go deal with the mess you made.” Luhan demanded, exiting and leaving Jongdae alone. The younger vampire didn’t hesitate to tear into it, making a mess of himself even more and he consumed the liquid. If he were in a more coherent state, he would have questioned where it had come from. He didn’t have any blood packs, always forgetting to restock after a frenzy.

After an amount of time he didn’t register, Jongdae's attention was brought back by Luhan reentering the space. They looked at eachother, clear disappointment on the elders face. Even in his state, Jongdae could tell that Luhan was upset. He went to the sink, wetting a rag and coming over to Jongdae. Softly he wiped down the younger face, cleaning of the mess despite his soft whines of not wasting the nectar. 

Once he was cleaned, Luhan put the rag in the wash and climbed onto the bed with him. Jongdae snuggled up to the taller, clinging to him. It didn’t clear his mind, but it helped him feel grounded enough for him to black out completely. 

\-----

_“Deep in the Atlantic, we wish to sleep.”_

Empty. That was all Jongdae could feel at that moment. No happiness was to be found, yet no sorrow could be seen either. There was simply nothing. Nothing other than the voices. 

Ever since Luhan had left, they had come back in full force. And Jongdae indulged them all he could, speaking with those not there. 

He sat by himself on the beach, staring out at the calm waters. His eyes were trained on the speckles of lightly dancing on the surface, the small stars reflecting in the dark waters. Lazily the water pushed up and receded from the shore, tickling his bare feet ever so often when I reached its claws as far as it could. The water felt a bit warm, almost inviting. 

“We don’t like sleeping.” Jongdae reminded the voices. 

_"But The loneliness is a terrible mistress."_

It was true. Jongdae had become so accustomed to having Luhan around it was jarring for the elder to be gone. He felt lonely, something he hadn’t really thought about before. There were bouts of emotion when he thought of the old master, but there never was real loneliness. But after having someone around so much, some being so close to touch, a huge hole and formed in his heart.

He rested his chin on his knees, glaring out at the water. A few droplets fell from the sky, dripping own his face as if it were his own tears. The sky began to quiver with sorrow, threatening to let loose it’s own emotions at any moment. A storm was brewing, and Jongdae felt nothing of it. It would have been comforting, to have the sky match his mind, but he couldn’t find it in himself.

Had he done something wrong? Everything he had done had been with the best intent. It may have been a bit much, but he had truly thought they were on the same wavelength. He couldn’t think of any line he had crossed, always making sure to respect Luhan’s space. His blood frenzy had been bad, but Luhan had stayed and taken care of him, so he had hoped it hadn’t been too bad.

Yet when he had came too, Jongdae had been alone. And Luhan hadn’t come back.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, the sky finally giving and pouring forth it’s pain. The water still remained calm in stark contrast, still only lazily moving. Perhaps further out, far out of sight was a raging sea. But here, there was nothing but the smallest waves. Jongdae stood, stretching out and taking in the rain soaking his clothing. The rain was also warm, not enough to be comfortable, but it was better then cold.

Jongdae looked at the water, considering if he should take a walk into its depths. There was little danger to it, he couldn’t drown. But the crackle of lighting did remind him that there was still a risk. As much as he admired the jolts of electricity, basking in their beauty and destruction, it wouldn't’ easily harm himself. Lightning was a dangerous friend, but he couldn’t leave it alone. 

But Jongdae was not given a choice in whether to take a swim as another jolt of lightning worked its way closer. Jongdae watched in aw as the bolt lit up the sky, illuminating the shapes of the clouds. 

A hand grabbed onto his arm, yanking him away rather roughly. A voice said something, but it was overpowered by the rumbling of the thunder. Jongdae tried to see who had attached themselves to him, but the angle was too awkward and the person dragged him too fast for him to adjust. 

Soon the rain no longer kissed his skin and Jongdae found himself in a beach shack, The man often on his mind before him. Luhan stood before him, drenched in water with a particularly pale complexion. He looked wondrous, his hair sticking to his face, face filled with worry as he looked at Jongdae. 

“What in the hell do you think you were doing out there”? You could have gotten hurt.” Luhan demanded, grabbing one of the towels from the shelf. He started to dry jongdae, forgoing himself for some reason and confusing Jongdae. Luhan was back, and once again taking care of him. He didn’t understand. Was this even real? Or had he actually gone in the water earlier and met a terrible fate. 

Upon Jongdae's lack of response, Luhan went on. “I've been looking for you for two days, Jongdae. Where in the hell have you been?”

Jongdae blinked at Luhan, completely taken aback. Two days? Had he really been out that long? There was a chance, he had spent only god knows how long just sitting in one of the abandoned churches before coming to the beach, completely dissociating. It wouldn’t have been too crazy to think he had been gone for a few days. 

“I thought you were mad at me.” Jongdae responded instead. Luhan instantly froze in place.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just….” Luhan paused, pulling away, “I’m just trying to sort my feelings. Ever since you kissed me I’ve been thinking.” 

It was once again Jongdae turn to be confused again. He didn’t remember kissing Luhan, and it would be something burning in his mind if it had happened. A memory to hold for all of time.

“After your hallway… incident. In bed, you kissed me and were muttering some weird things. I had no idea what you were saying. But you kissed me and were clinging onto me for dear life.” Luhan said. Now that made sense. His blackout. Although Jongdae couldn’t ever remember kissing people during one, he couldn’t say he didn’t. Never before had he had someone around both during and after a blackout to tell him how he acted. It made sense for Luhan to leave, Jongdae had practically assaulted him.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Jongde began, but Luhan quickly shook his head and cut it. “No, it’s okay. I didn’t mind it. It was actually nice, I just wasn't sure how to deal with it. I like you, a lot. But I wasn’t sure how you felt.”

“I have deep feelings for you Lulu.” Jongdae said almost too fast, latching himself onto the elder. “I want to give you all the kisses and hugs I can. Why would you think I don’t like you?”  
Luhan sighed, brushing his fingers through the shorter’s hair. “You talk about all those people and your wall, one of them excessively. I thought he was the one for you.

Jongdae chuckled. “I have feelings for you, but I also have room for two. But it isn’t time for that yet.” 

The older relaxed at his words, although he wasn’t quite sure what it all meant. But that just was part of Jongdae, and really, He was more than okay with accepting that fact. Jongdae broke the hug and gently grabbed Luhan’s face, smiling as another wave of thunder boomed in the distance.

“Could we lock lips once more, I would really like one to be framed in my mind.”

Luhan nodded, and Jongdae pulled him down, kissing him hot and heavy. It felt like electricity running through his body as their lips met, but that may have been more to do with the crack of lighting echoing in the background. Everything about it felt right, and Jongdae only wanted more and more.

They continued their dance, lips locked and hands wandering. Before they would finally break apart and make their way to Jongdae’s home, the voices in his head made one last appearance of being around Luhan.

_“The deer has been caught in the snare.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
